Hurts So Good
by Status Quo
Summary: He was a poison, a sin, a knife digging deep inside of her tearing her raw and she loved every minute of it. Artemis x Red Arrow
1. Replacement

**HURTS SO GOOD**

Replacement.

That's what he had called her. That's what they all thought she was.

She was just some just some poor excuse of a copy. A shadow of the original that would never be good enough. Sure, the team said that they accepted her and that they loved her but she knew the truth; she knew they wanted _him_.

Green Arrow would take her out on patrol, would teach her the ropes and train her but she knew what was in the back of his mind. Every time she missed a target or every time she ignored one of his silent cues she could see the disappoint in his face beneath the mask he wore. He was thinking that Roy would have never missed that shot. Roy would have known what Green Arrow wanted without the older man ever having to say a word. After all, they had been partners for years and they had a connection that was born only through pain and suffering together.

She would never have that.

She would never really be his partner.

Her fist slammed against the hard brick wall and as soon as flesh met brick she felt a burst of pain shoot through her arm making her curse silently in the dark. It hurt so bad as she clutched her hand but she couldn't keep the quiet chuckle from spilling forth as she cradled her hand to her chest flexing her fingers to make sure nothing was broken.

It hurt but she craved the pain. Craved the way it made her feel alive instead of the numbness that had become a constant companion in the past few months.

Pain was better than nothing. Pain was better than feeling like some terrible disappointment that no one would ever respect or love. For too long the numbness had been seeping into her very being. Into her heart and soul ingraining itself into everything she was until she couldn't even recognize the person in the mirror anymore. She couldn't see the determined young woman who had impressed the Batman and Green Arrow. The girl who had taken down countless villains and become an integral member of the team.

Now, all she could see was a hallow replacement and it was all because of him.

"Bastard." Artemis muttered through clenched teeth. If he were here she would have loved nothing more than to feel the connection of her fist against his face wiping away that stupid smirk once and for all.

"You wouldn't be talking about me now; would you?" She didn't even have to see him to hear the condescending smile that always seemed to be painted on his face whenever he looked at her. As if she were just some insignificant little bug that was beneath him.

"What do you want?" The blonde growled, turning to face him as he jumped gracefully from the rooftop and landed in front of her. Mentally, Artemis cursed herself for not realizing that Red Arrow had been there all along. A real hero would have known when they were being watched and would have never let themselves get so started.

"I thought I'd take a little walk." The redhead's lips turned up in his trademark smirk as he stepped closer towards her. The alley was completely empty and dark save for the trashcans lining the walls overflowing with garbage and little clouds of flies happy to pick on the remains of what used to be someone's meal.

"In Gotham? Fat chance." She snorted, her hands crossed over her chest defensively as she watched him. He was only a few inches away from her now but Artemis refused to move back no matter how much her body was urging her to. She wouldn't let Arrow know that he intimidated her. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Maybe I was checking up on you, Replacement."

God, she wanted to hit him, to hurt him, anything to get him to stop talking to her like that. It was as if he could see into her very core and see just what he needed to say to make her hurt. Even Wally couldn't push her buttons like he could but the speedster didn't have the archer's deadly accuracy with weapons and words.

"Yeah well I'm fine so why don't you do us both a favor and go away." That wasn't a request and as Artemis moved to sidestep him she found her way blocked by a finely toned arm. Gray eyes turned up to glare at him but he didn't move.

"I don't think so." He replied as he moved his body closer forcing the younger girl to step back until she found herself pressed up against the wall. Artemis felt trapped like an animal that was facing a predator twice her size. Whatever Roy wanted, he wasn't leaving here without getting.

"You're still lying and I don't like that." She could feel his hot breath against her cheek as he spoke and all she could smell was the scent of his cologne mixed in with a faint trace of sweat. It was deep, dark and probably expensive and Artemis found herself unconsciously taking another whiff pulling it deep into her lungs.

His body was pressed up against her own and she could feel her smaller form cowering beneath his muscled frame. There was nothing soft about Red Arrow, his body long since becoming a collection of hard muscle formed together after years of intense training. Her hand pressed up against his chest but she knew it was useless. He wouldn't be moving until he wanted to.

"That's none of your business." She shot back, her voice wavering slightly belaying the fear she was trying so desperately to hide. She couldn't even meet his eyes without feeling a small shudder pass down her back.

"That's where you're wrong." He hissed, his gloved hand reaching out and catching her chin as she felt calloused fingers pressing against smooth flesh. Artemis jerked her head away trying to get out of his grip but she couldn't; he was just too strong.

For a moment there was only silence as he stared at her and she could feel the intensity of his eyes even beneath the mask he wore. At that she felt helpless, scared and oh so very alive. It was like she could hear her heart beating a million miles a minute and she was almost sure he could hear it too. The blood was flowing through her veins and every part of her was on high alert as this predator leaned closer still wanting to devour her.

When she felt his lips on her own her mind completely froze and all she could think about was the kiss if you could really call it that. There was nothing tender or sweet about their kiss; it was all about domination and power. His lips were crushing against her's and his hands were now gripping her shoulders tightly keeping her in place and no doubt leaving a bruise for later.

She couldn't even think as she felt herself kissing back, his lips pressing insistently against her wanting something more.

His body was pressed tightly against her own and she could feel herself being squished against the brick wall, being held into place as he all but devoured her in that bruising kiss. It hurt but a part of her, deep in the pit of her stomach, relished in it. He was dominating her, proving that he was better than she ever would be and laying all her questions to rest.

She could never beat him. He would always win.

That realization struck her and she recoiled back, her teeth biting down on his lip trying to get him off of her. Artemis could taste the cooper blood in her mouth; his blood as he pulled back with a growl but refusing to release her as his fingers dug into her skin.

She expected him to be angry, to hell at her or even hit her but when she looked up all she could see was that same stupid smirk that had been plaguing her since the day they met.

"I'll see you around, Replacement." It was a taunt, a threat and a promise all wrapped up in one sentence as she watched him disappear just as quickly as he had first popped up.

Alone, she crumbled to the dirty, cement floor clutching her head in her hands as she gasped out for breath. She was scared and marked. The bruises would be on her skin for days to come reminding her of what had happened and she could still taste him on her lips. His scent clung to her refusing to let her go and forget.

The girl looked up, her eyes on the moon above her and she realized that, for the first time in a very long time, she didn't feel numb.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, this is so not what I had in mind when I first started writing this. I thought this would end up being a bit of a rivalry fic but it ended up darker than I had planned. I love Spitfire but there's just something about ArtemisxRed Arrow that's so tantalizing.

Right now, this is pretty much a one-shot but I may possibly add more if people actually like it. So please review and give me some feedback on what I can do to improve.


	2. One Shot

**A/N: **I really thought this would be a one-shot but I just kept having all these ideas on where to take the story and I had to keep writing. Honestly, I have no idea where this is going or how long it will run but I've pretty much resigned myself to the fact that this will be a dark but different fic. This won't be going in the obvious direction and it may take a turn or two.

If nothing here makes sense, I blame it on the glass of rum currently sitting on my desk next to my laptop.

Please read and review! Constructive criticism is always loved.

* * *

'_Artemis…are you listening?'_

The blonde looked up, a touch of pink coloring her cheeks at having been caught off guard. She had been lost in her own thoughts, her own world, until Aqualad's soothing voice pulled her back.

'_Yeah, I know. Wait for boy wonder to signal us and then we make our move.' _The words were spoken but her lips never moved, the telepathic connection M'gann provided being all they needed to communicate with each other.

Wait for the signal.

Attack.

Too bad it was the waiting that was driving her up the damn wall right now.

She'd been crouched down beneath the crates for what felt like hours and her leg was starting to cramp out. The archer wasn't one for patience and all this sitting around was doing nothing to calm her already frayed nerves. She craved action, movement, not some silly little waiting game that forced her to use most of her energy just to keep from yelling out in frustration.

But she had to sit there and wait because those were the orders.

_His_ orders.

The bitter taste of bile coated her mouth as she thought about who was also hiding in the shadows with her, arrow notched and ready to be fired when the time came.

For the past few weeks, Green Arrow had been doing everything he could to convince Roy to join the team for some missions. It was only when the older man had mentioned that the other members of the league would see him in a better light if he went on some missions that the archer relented.

Figures. Even with her around, Green Arrow would do anything to have his old partner back.

'_Okay, I've managed to get into their mainframe. Give me three more minutes and I'll have the security down.'_ Robin's voice echoed in her mind.

She couldn't even be alone with her own thoughts now without someone listening in. Her gloved hand clutched at her bow in frustration as she sat back on the heels of her feet like a jungle cat waiting to pounce. There was so much anger, so much rage inside of her right now and she couldn't even let it out.

It was all so fucking annoying.

All. Of. It.

Every sound, every look, every stupid little noise was grating on her making her want to just jump up and scream at the top of her lungs. And what was worst of all was that he was acting as if she didn't even exist.

He hadn't spoken a word to her on the bioship. Hadn't even glanced in her direction when they huddled together to debrief. It was like she didn't even matter, like she was beneath him. A speck of dirt for him to sneer at and brush away like she was something unclean.

She was nothing.

'_Everyone, now!'_

That was it, the signal. She didn't have anymore time to reflect on her thoughts as she jumped up from behind the crates and let her arrow fly at the nearest thug she could find. Right now, she was running on pure adrenalin not even thinking as she notched arrow after arrow letting them fly through the air never missing a mark. If Green Arrow were here he would tell her she was improving, she was getting better. Maybe he would tell her that she was just as good as Roy.

No.

She was better.

Grunting, Artemis pushed up from the crate flying into the air completely weightless as she twisted her body striking the man who had his gun pointed at Miss Martian. Around her, she could hear the sharp sound of bullets flying past her before they struck the crates and the pavement leaving destruction in their wake.

It was beautiful, really, this rain of arrows. Wherever they hit they shattered everything they touched sending glass and wood flying into the air like snow. This dirty snow landed in her hair, cut her skin but she didn't feel any of that. All she felt was the rush of adrenalin pumping through her blood telling her to go faster, go stronger. Another arrow flying towards the men trying to escape this time exploding on impact.

It was all chaos now. A state of absolute confusion with explosions, curses and knives being thrown around as each side fought for victory.

God, she could even smell the gunpowder as it clogged her throat and made her cough. Her eyes teared and she quickly raised a hand to try and wipe the tears away. Artemis couldn't even see now but she could feel Miss Martian hovering above her and still hear Aqualad's calming voice in her mind telling everyone what to do.

Squinting through the smoke, she could see the man in the dark pinstripe suite making his way towards the waiting helicopter with the steel briefcase firmly in hand. Superboy was too busy trying to get a pile of rubble off Kid Flash to stop him and she didn't know where the hell Boy Wonder was. This was it, her chance. All she needed was one arrow to take him down.

Crouching low, she pulled the last arrow from her quiver and took aim. All she needed was one shot to take him down. One shot to be the hero and show everyone that she deserved to be on this team. Swallowing hard, she could feel her hand trembling as the bow tightened ready to attack.

_One shot._

She could do this. All she'd have to do was hit him with a trick arrow that would expand into a net and capture him before he had the chance to escape.

_One shot._

She'd be the hero. The whole team would surround her cheering and all the way back on the bioship they'd talk about what a shot it was. Batman might even say she'd done a good job and Green Arrow would be proud.

_One shot._

But what if she missed? This was her last arrow, her last chance and if she didn't make this shot it would all be over. He would get away and she would just be the failure that her father always said she was. The failure that couldn't keep up with the rest of the team and was just holding them back.

She hesitated, her hand still shaking before she steadied it. There wasn't any more time to think or doubt herself. Now, all she could do was take action and hope for the best. Closing her eyes, she released.

* * *

"Artemis, you better hurry up if you want any food!" The martian's voice called out from the other room warning the archer that if she wanted something to eat she'd have to beat Kid Flash to it.

In the living room, the blonde could hear laughing as the team recounted their latest mission and just how much butt they'd kicked. Robin was even providing the gun sounds causing M'gann and Kaldur to laugh while Wally protested with a mouth full of food. Even Conner was probably chuckling to himself enjoying their company but she just couldn't bring herself to go to them.

The whole ride back she just kept replaying what had happened in her mind. She had hesitated; her arrow had fallen short while another one managed to do the job she couldn't. The last thing she needed was Red Arrow smirking as he picked up the briefcase but it would be burned into her mind. Once again, he did what she just couldn't and it made her sick to her stomach. This was supposed to have been her shining moment and now their victory tasted like failure.

'_I couldn't even take the shot.'_ She thought to herself, head resting against the wall next to their lockers. By this point she had changed into her civilian clothes and stowed away her bow though it wasn't like it mattered now. What use did she have for the weapon if she couldn't even take the fucking shot?

'_I don't even belong here._'She was too caught up in her own thoughts to hear the footsteps approaching her until a shadow fell over her eyes causing her to look up and see the last person she wanted to talk to.

"Fuck off, Roy. I'm not in the mood." Her voice was harsh, cold. This was all his fault anyway so why should she pretend to be nice? If he had just disappeared she wouldn't have to worry about any of this.

"I wouldn't be in the mood to talk either if I had just screwed up a simple shot." God, why did he have to sneer down at her like that? Every time he talked to her she felt like some insignificant worm he was picking off the bottom of his boot. It was like she was some disgusting creature that he was so graciously acknowledging.

She was starting to miss it when he just ignored her.

"Fuck. Off." She pushed herself up from the wall and glared at him, her eyes narrowing on his sunglasses in challenge. What kind of asshole wore sunglasses indoors anyway? Well, besides Robin but he had a identity to protect.

"Make me." The man's lips turned up into his trademark smirk as he leaned down towards her until their noses almost touched. Once more, she was filled with the smell of his cologne as it wrapped around her pulling her under.

This was just like last time. He probably thought she would just stand there, motionless like she had last time. He was expecting her to be weak. He was expecting her to fail just like she did on the mission.

Artemis glared up at him, her hand curling into a fist as she took another deep breath. It would be so easy just to hit him right now. Anything to wipe that smirk from his face ands how him that she wasn't beneath him. It would only take a second to end this and show him that she meant business. That she wasn't just some failure or some replacement.

'_I hate you.'_ She thought as she raised her fist slightly but then stopped.

What if she missed? What if she didn't? Green Arrow would have a fit if he found out what she had done and the others would hate her. She knew that they wanted Roy more than they did her. Wally had been so happy to have him back on the team and even Kaldur beamed more than he ever had before. They wanted him, not her and if she hit him they would hate her.

But she just didn't care anymore.

Growling, she swung the rest of the way expecting to feel the hard crunch of bones beneath her fist as she punched his jaw. She wanted to feel the pain explode in her hand, hear him grunt out and see him bleed. She wanted it so bad but, instead, all she felt was his hand gripping her fist before grabbing on to her elbow and twisting her arm as he pushed her hard against the wall.

Artemis grunted now, the pain thumping in her chest and head as Roy slammed her into the concrete wall behind them. He had her arm pinned behind her back and she couldn't break free of his hold without risking pulling her shoulder out of its socket. She couldn't even kick him now with the way his body was pinning hers.

She was helpless.

"You hesitated again." His voice was rough as she felt his hot breath on her ear. Artemis wanted to yell at him but she couldn't even open her mouth right now without grunting. She couldn't hit the bad guy and she couldn't even hit Roy when he was just a few inches away.

"Don't you get it, idiot. You hesitate you get yourself killed and your team killed." She could feel the tears forming her eyes as she struggled to get away from his words and his hold. Dammit, she already knew all that. Did he think she hesitated on purpose?

"Why do you care?" Artemis managed to ask, her struggles against him fading as she pressed her forehead to the wall and just focused on her breathing. She could feel the hard contours of his muscles pressing up against her back keeping her in place making her feel so helpless. What was it about this man that could turn her back into a little girl? Artemis had grown up in the slums of Gotham for Pete's sake and had seen some of the worst humanity had to offer. Yet, somehow, this man managed to scare her more than anything she'd seen.

And, in this fear, was a sense of excitement.

Why did he care? What did it matter to him if she got herself killed? Wouldn't he just be happy that she was out of the way and wouldn't steal his thunder? That way, the team could have the archer they deserved.

"You really don't get it, do you, Replacement?" Those were the last words he said to her as he pressed his lips to her ear, his tongue tracing along her outer shell making her shiver against him.

With that, he let her go and walked away.


	3. Break In

**A/N:** Wow, thank you all so much for your reviews! Seriously, I didn't think this story would be so popular but thank you all so much!

Just a note that the rating will probably change in the coming chapters as this will be a bit of a dark/twisted tale and will merit an M rating later on. Just an fyi in case some people don't want to deal with things like that.

As always, please read and review!

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?" The girl asked, her hand pressing against her ear talking into the communicator that was buzzing softly. It wasn't as immediate as their mental link and the buzzing sound was starting to give her a headache but there wasn't much choice and if she asked M'gann to make a link, the martian would start asking question.

"Yeah, this is the right place." Robin's voice echoed in her ear. Currently, the boy wonder sat hundreds of miles away in the batcave no doubt still chuckling about her request. After all, he would have never thought Artemis of all people would ask him for Roy's address.

"Thanks. Artemis out." Were her last words to Robin before turning off her communicator. The last thing she needed was him listening in on what was about to happen and using it against her.

The outside of the apartment building didn't look too impressive and it sure as hell was a lot less swanky than Ollie's . Where Green Arrow owned a penthouse suite on the rich side of town, Roy's apartment was just one of many a little too close to the other side of the tracks. Sure, it wasn't nearly as run down as the Gotham slums she was used to but there were still broken windows and cracked sidewalks showing that the people who lived here either didn't care or didn't have the money to do anything about it.

Hell, being a superhero didn't exactly pay well and all the other members of the league had other jobs to work and support themselves. Roy was only twenty after all and there wasn't much he could do. Though Dinah had told her that Oliver had set up a fund for Roy to use if he was ever low on money. So far, that fund remained completely untouched due to pure stubbornness.

You couldn't exactly claim to be independent if you still had to use daddy's money just to survive.

Must be nice to have a dad that cared so much. Just thinking about it, Artemis could feel jealousy swelling inside of her. Roy had a father who cared, a mentor who loved and protected him and who would do everything he could to keep him safe.

And still he threw that all away. Everything she wanted he had but that still wasn't good enough for him.

Dropping down from the roof, she hit the iron bars of the fire escape right outside his window. There were thick red curtains blocking her from getting a good view inside but, from what she could see through the gap, it seemed to be just like any other apartment. Still, this was Roy she was talking about and who knew if he had traps set up against intruders.

She'd made the mistake once of trying to sneak out through Ollie's window and had found herself wrapped up in a net for a good hour.

Placing her hands on the edge of the window, she pushed it up hoping that it wasn't locked. To her surprise, it rose with ease giving her access to his apartment.

'_Weird, I thought it would be locked.'_ After all, this didn't exactly look like the safest neighborhood around and they were always taught to take every precaution they could to protect themselves. He probably thought that no one would ever find him here. That no one would be stupid enough to break into Red Arrow's apartment.

God he was full of himself.

Sliding the window completely open, she slipped one foot inside while the other followed. She was lucky it was late at night with the darkness giving her cover and shielding her from prying eyes. The last thing she needed was one of the neighbors calling the police about a possible break in.

Silently, her feet hit the wooden floorboards as she looked around for any sign of life. All the lights were off as far as she could see and there was no way Roy was asleep this early. He was probably still out on patrol which should give her enough time to snoop around and be out of here before he even saw her.

Just what she was looking for was another mystery altogether.

Ever since he cornered her in the alley he'd been on her mind constantly and their little run in last week hadn't helped that. No matter what she did, she couldn't get Roy Harper out of her mind and it was really starting to tick her off.

'_Huh, figured it'd be messier.'_ A lone man living by himself usually spelled disaster but that didn't seem like the case here.

Sure, she could see a few dishes piled up in the sink and the trash needed to be taken out but, as far as she could tell, there was nothing festering in the corner and he didn't have trash all over the floor. Hell, this place hardly looked lived in at all.

TV on the wall, a simple table with a book on it and just a couple of chairs and a sofa made up the majority of the living room. It all looked so plain, so untouched.

Walking over to the table, she ran her finger over the surface and brought it up to her face where she could see the dust coating her digit. It was like he only used this place to sleep with very little living actually going on. Just what the hell did he do during the day when he wasn't out patrolling or acting the big bad hero?

"Figures, he probably doesn't even have a life." She sneered thought that didn't make her feel any better. After all, his lack of a life wasn't what she was after.

She'd heard stories about Roy from Ollie and the others but that wasn't enough. Artemis wasn't content with secondhand information about the man and the exploits he got into with Wally, Robin and Kaldur. Somehow, she wanted to know more about him.

Every time he looked at her, it was like he was looking into her very being and all the cracks and flaws she tried so desperately to hide. She felt so naked in front of his gaze and she wanted something to even out the playfield. Maybe she hoped to find something in his apartment that would give her insight into who the man behind the mask really was.

Something she could use so she wouldn't feel so weak in the knees whenever he looked at her.

Something to stop the constant beating of her heart.

Sighing, Artemis took one last look around the living room knowing she wouldn't find what she was looking for there. If there was any chance of her getting some dirt on Roy, it would be in his bedroom.

Luckily, the apartment only had one bedroom so it was easy enough to find as Artemis pushed open the door and tried to peek around in the dark.

"Fuck, I can't see anything." The blonde muttered as she flipped on the light illuminating the room and letting her take a better look at it.

It seemed a bit more lived in than the living room but not by much. It was simple, really, with only a bed, a dresser, closet, end table and a desk and chair. The walls were completely bare from any posters or any hint of a personality. It was simple, clean but expensive. Artemis may not know much about furniture but even she could see that everything was made from a fine dark wood and the crimson comforter on the bed looked really pricy.

Hell, the room looked like it could have belonged to anyone if it wasn't for the two pictures on the end table near his bed.

Walking over to them, she picked up the first one running her hand over the golden frame as she took in the sight of a young Roy grinning between Ollie and Dinah as they all held up their ice creams laughing. It had to have been taken when Roy was still a kid and they all looked happy, like one big family.

Artemis didn't have any pictures like this.

She didn't have any pictures of their family laughing, smiling and pretending to be normal.

Putting it down, she grabbed the next one that was composed of four boys smiling and laughing. Roy, Kaldur, Wally and Robin grinning like madmen looking as if they were having the time of their life.

In these pictures were the only people Roy cared about.

Swallowing, Artemis felt a knot in her stomach as she put down the picture. Why did it matter to her if she wasn't in any of them? They had never been friends and there was no hint of friendship between them. At best, he was an ass as she was a replacement.

They weren't friends.

They weren't even rivals.

They were nothing.

Fuck, she had to get out of here. She had to leave before she lost her damn mind. Artemis could already feel her hand starting to shake and her breathing getting heavier just by being in this room.

He didn't even have to be here to make her crazy.

"Going somewhere?" The dark voice whispered in her ear as Artemis froze, her eyes wide as saucers looking at the blank wall before her.

She hadn't even heard him come in but now she could feel his body pressed against her own as she felt the cool steel against her neck.

Roy was here. He had caught her snooping and now he was holding a dagger to her throat pressing the blade just enough so she could feel a trickle of blood spill down her neck staining her tan skin.

Artemis couldn't move, couldn't talk. All she could do was stand there as she felt his hard body holding her in place, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other holding a weapon to her throat. He could kill her now; slit her throat and let the blood spill from her body and she wouldn't be able to stop him.

"I believe you and I have something to talk about." He husked, his voice seductive and deep with a hint of pleasure buried somewhere.


	4. Confrontation

**A/N: **I swear I'm not evil and I don't get some joy out of making you guys wait for an update. I had my finals and graduation this month so all my time was devoted to school meaning no time to work on this fic. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the wait.

BTW: They are older in my fic than they are in the cartoon because I wanted them all to be legal adults since this is going to be a pretty dark/slightly twisted bit of writing. The rating will probably change in the next few chapters after all the ground work has been laid out.

* * *

"You know, it's a hell of a lot easier to talk when I don't have a fucking blade against my throat." Artemis snarled, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment as she tried to calm herself. The girl was more worried about Red Arrow seeing her so flustered than she was worried about the fact he could very easily kill her at this moment.

She could feel the rumble in his chest as he chuckled quietly, the blade finally being pulled away from her throat giving Artemis a chance to breath and turn to face him.

Unfortunately, she wished she hadn't.

Red Arrow raised the blade to his mouth the shiny steel glittering in the light as his pink tongue lapped at the blood licking it clean. The blonde felt another shiver go down her spine and she said a quick prayer to whoever was listening that she had bothered wearing her mask today. It was the only thing that was stopping Red Arrow from seeing just how beat red she'd gotten.

"That's disgusting." She said, her nose scrunched up as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. The older man simply shrugged his shoulders before turning around and walking out towards the living room leaving Artemis to follow after him not knowing just what he was up to.

"You want a beer?" His voice called out from the kitchen as she took a seat on one of the sofas still at a loss at what was to come next.

"You're offering alcohol to an eighteen year old?" The blonde flopped onto the couch resting her legs on the table in front of her wondering just what Red Arrow was getting up to. She could see his domino mask had been thrown down on a chair and with a sigh she heaved off her own mask throwing it down on the table before pinching the bridge of her nose. This certainly wasn't going how she had expected it to and now that she'd been found out she could only imagine what was going to happen. No one but Robin knew where she was but at least that meant Roy couldn't kill her without Boy Wonder suspecting him.

Not like that made her feel much better.

"Really? Underage drinking ranks that much higher than breaking and entering?" Another deep chuckle making her blush as Roy walked in holding two beer bottles and handing her one.

The bottle was cold to the touch as she gripped it watching him take a deep drink as he sat on the seat next to her, his own boots resting on the table as he gave her an appraising look like he was waiting for something.

Scowling, Artemis took a big swig of the beer tasting the rancid liquid as it burned down her throat. She'd never cared much for alcohol, it reminded her too much of _his_ breath when he would scream orders at her telling her that she was worthless and that she would never become anything. Beer bottles had always littered the floor of her home when she was left alone with him and sometimes she could still see the cuts they had left on her body when he would threaten her with the broken bottle telling her she would die.

He said it was supposed to make her stronger, make her not fear death.

Shaking her head she tried to rid herself of all those memories and focus on the moment right now. Roy wasn't saying much as he watched her, his ice blue eyes looked like they were piercing into her mind and Artemis couldn't hold his gaze for very long. Hell, she could stare down the Batman but she couldn't do the same with Roy.

It was like he saw everything.

Every single scar, bruise and mark. Even those that had faded years ago she still felt like he could see them. He knew the broken person she was under that mask and tough attitude. Roy saw every little hairline fracture splintering and on the brink of complete destruction.

"So why did you come here?" His voice was cold, emotionless, so much different than the usually hothead who barked orders and got in fights with Green Arrow.

Artemis wanted to shrug her shoulder but she knew that wouldn't be enough. He wanted an answer and he deserved one but she didn't even know the reason herself. Was she just supposed to tell him that she wanted to know more about him? That she wanted to learn more about the real Roy Harper?

Why?

Why did it matter so much to her who he was? Artemis peeked up at him once through her blonde hair before looking away and giving a non-committal grunt. How the hell was she supposed to explain something like this to him when she had no idea herself?

"I don't know." She finally mumbled not knowing what else to say. That was as truthful of an answer as any she could give him. She just didn't know what it was about this man that pulled her in.

"Bull shit." The anger in his tone surprised her forcing her to look up and see those beautiful blue eyes narrowed into furious slits. His hand was clutching his beer so hard that his knuckles had turned white and it looked as if the glass would break at any moment. Artemis had never seen Roy this angry before even when Green Arrow told him he couldn't become a full member of the Justice League yet. The look in his eyes was almost murderous and Artemis felt real fear coursing through her body as she put down her own bottle and got up.

"Believe what you want. I'm outta here." Artemis already had her back turned towards him when she sensed him rise up from his seat and come after her but by then it was already too late.

The wind was knocked out of her as he tackled her from behind sending her sprawling on the cold hard floor. Pain automatically shot through her body as she fell on her knees her hand being pinned against her back by his firm grip and her other hand stretched out in front of her unable to do anything.

She was pinned beneath him, the weight of his body keeping her firmly pressed against the floor unable to reach any of her weapons. With a grunt, Artemis tried to kick out his legs but Roy was too quick for her and all that earned her was another slam against the floor making her bite down on her lip.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" He growled, his voice low in her ear and his hot breath against her neck making her pant as she wiggled beneath him trying to get free of his grip. It was no use, he had her down and she wasn't going to be able to break free. Artemis felt her body slack at the sudden realization that there was nothing she could do to get away from him.

"You break into my home, go through my stuff and all you can say is that you don't know why you did it? " He twisted her wrist making the girl howl out in pain as she tried to turn her head to look at him but couldn't. Roy sounded so angry but then she heard him chuckle, that same deep dark chuckle that hadn't left her mind these past few days.

"You know what I could do to you right now?" She froze, his free hand was resting against her naked waist; rough, calloused fingers feeling every inch of exposed skin as they ventured lower and lower to the hem of her pants. Her heart was beating so quickly now that she could hear the blood pounding in her ears urging her to get away, to fight, to do anything to stop him but he body wouldn't listen.

The heat radiating from him was like magma and Artemis heard herself whimper as his nails dug into her skin not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark. His lips pressed against the nape of her neck kissing her. These weren't the gentle kisses of a lover, they were needy, hungry and full of lust. Between kisses he would bite down making her squirm some more and feel his crotch press against her.

This was all so very wrong.

She was helpless to stop him.

Helpless to do anything to escape but that wasn't what scared her the most. What made her freeze up and take a deep breath was when realization finally hit her.

Roy Harper had her pinned against the floor and she loved every minute of it.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I take back what I said earlier…I am evil. This chapter is just a little bit shorter but I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to read and review~


	5. Get Out

His breath was on her throat.

Liquid heat cascading down her skin burning everything it touched. He smelled like cologne and beer and sweat and fire. She wanted to gag but at the same time it was all she could do to keep from taking a deep breath and letting the very essence of _him_ fill her lungs.

Had anyone ever smelled so horribly wonderful before?

He bit into her neck and she let out a cry of pain as the blood bubbled to the surface staining her tanned skin. She was pinned to the cold ground not able to turn her head but she felt his tongue on her skin lapping up the blood like an animal. Her eyes closed shut as her struggles died knowing there was nothing she could do to stop him.

She was helpless.

Alone.

Afraid.

Artemis took a deep breath as she fought back the small whimper in her throat. This all felt so very wrong but there was nothing she could do to stop it. Nothing she wanted to do to stop it.

His rough hands explored over every inch of exposed skin treating her like she was a possession.

_His _possession.

That was the sick part, wasn't it? The part she had been trying to push aside ever since he cornered her in the alley all those weeks ago. The part that had been keeping her awake at night and making her catch her breath when she watched him work. There was something so terribly addicting about Roy Harper and she was like a druggie waiting for her fix. She'd done something so incredibly stupid just to be near him to hear him and touch him.

That was why she'd come to his apartment by herself.

Why she wouldn't give him an answer to his question.

What the hell was she supposed to tell him? That she felt alive when he pushed her against the jagged wall and took what he wanted? That her heart seemed to beat a mile a minute whenever he was around? That she'd woken up at night panting and sweating swearing she could feel the lingering touch of his nails biting into her skin?

Oh god, the revelation made her stomach turn and she felt the bile rising in her throat. This anger, this push of dominance, was what she needed. It was what she so desperately craved. All attempts to even try to escape stopped and all she could do was whimper beneath him feeling the weight of his body on hers crushing and freeing at the same time.

"You always put yourself in these same, stupid situations. Don't you?" He hissed as he dug his rough nails into her hip piercing her skin. Artemis couldn't even answer as she yelped out in pain, her ass rubbing against his crotch as his other hand moved up her chest kneading her breast. She was caught in this spiral of pain and pleasure; one hand drawing blood while the other sent a shiver up her spine as the heat built in the pit of her stomach making her sweat beneath her suit.

His hands felt so _good_ and so very _bad_ at the same time.

She gasped as he got rougher groping at her chest making her pant softly with needs she was too afraid to voice. She could hear him chuckle above her as his finger toyed with her nipple drawing it into a hardened peak beneath her suit.

She wanted.

Oh god did she want.

_Him._

His hands on her body claiming her, taking what was his. His hot breath on her skin that made her burn with a fire she never knew existed. That deep, gravelly voice that was so full of power and control telling her that she belonged to him. She wanted it all, needed it all but she was too fucking scared. This had been what haunted her since their first kiss and now that it was here she couldn't even take it.

"You take these stupid chances and you put yourself and your team in danger. What's really pathetic is that you don't even know what you're after. All these risks, all these mistakes and for what?" Artemis could only sniff beneath him now knowing what to do, what to say. In that moment Roy angry and…disappointed. Just hearing his tone made her stomach drop as if she failed him somehow. What could she do? What did he want her to do?

And just like that, it was over. His weight was gone and she could hear the floorboards squeak as he stood above her, his shadow blocking out the light of the lamp. Even without Roy on top of her, Artemis felt as heavy as a stone. For those few minutes she'd finally felt a release, a happiness from every little fucked up thing that had been happening in her life and now it was all gone. What she so desperately wanted had been right in front of her and now she was alone again as lost and confused as ever.

Grunting, she placed her palms down on the floor and pushed herself up to her knees before grabbing on to the table to help herself up. Her legs felt like jello and her left arm burned probably from having pulled something when Roy had twisted her arm. There was blood on her costume both dried and fresh leaving red stains on a sea of green. She knew that she was bruised and marked both from the fall and from his mouth. That blonde hair was plastered against her sweaty body as she hurried to pull down her shirt and pull up her pants feeling this new sense of modesty arise.

Artemis didn't want to look at Roy but she knew she had to. Hesitantly, she turned around and raised her head until she was looking at those piercing blue eyes that burned into her skull and saw what she was trying to hide.

Roy looked eerily calm, his body language relaxed as if nothing had even happened. He hadn't even broken a sweat as if those past ten minutes had all just been a figment of her imagination. The only difference was that he wasn't smirking. Roy always smirked when he spoke to her, when he looked at her. Now his lips were just a thin, flat line and Artemis found herself wishing to just see that smirk one more time.

He just looked so disappointed.

"Get out." He ordered, his voice deathly calm a coldness creeping on the edges unlike anything she'd heard. He hadn't even called her 'Replacement'. Hadn't bothered to insult her or even pretend like he felt anything towards her.

He was so cold and she felt so numb.

Artemis didn't even nod as she walked towards the window feeling the overwhelming need to just leave. The blonde couldn't even stand to be in the same room as Roy right now and she just needed to go, needed room to breath. In the blink of an eye she was out his window hopping on the rooftops wanting to get as far away from him as possible.

And like that she was running. Her breath came out in harsh gasps and her feet fell into a rhythmic pattern as the boots hit the rooftops before jumping up again grabbing onto a ledge and pulling herself up. Her lungs burned and sweat dripped into her eyes but she just wanted something to fill this numbness, this empty feeling that was left. It was the arrow incident all over again.

She'd had her target in sight and she hesitated.

Too afraid to take the shot.

* * *

Okay, so let us get a few things out of the way….

**WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE?!: **Because I have a real people job and responsibilities that make me stupidly busy! Look, I get that most of the people on happen to be teenagers but that's not true of all of us. I work a real job to pay real rent and a very real and very large student loan. Not to mention that I spent a good 9 hours a day staring at a computer screen writing code and looking through databases so the last thing I want to do is come home and stare at another screen. My free time is precious and I'd rather spend it out with friends than writing fanfiction. I'll get to the story when the mood strikes me but you guys are going to have to get over the fact that this story just won't be updated as regularly as you'd like.

**Btw, **yelling at me to update DOES NOT HELP. If anything, it just makes me angry and resentful. If you'd like to see me update more often than offer me constructive criticism or tell me what you think of the story. I'll update if I think people like it and are interested but not if people go around demanding new chapters as if I owe them anything. Just a little PSA on my part.

**SEASON 2!: **I had no idea season 2 had even started until a few weeks ago which meant I spent all of last Saturday watching the new episodes. It's nice seeing some new faces to Young Justice but man did they rush it. I wish they would have drawn everything out and introduced/phased out characters slowly instead of just pushing everything down out throats with a 5 year time-skip. Everything is just so rushed and I really don't like it which adds to me not being in the mood to write.

Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.


	6. Line of Fire

Chaos.

Everywhere she looked all she could see was chaos and it threatened to consume her. The smoke burned her throat as she raised a gloved hand over her nose trying to filter it out as much as possible. Her eyes were burning as she blinked rapidly trying to hold back the tears and make out the shadows that were crying for help.

A beam fell a foot away from her, the wood burning brightly calling out to her telling her that if she had been a second late it would have crushed her. This was the world that she lived in; a world filled with danger where nothing was certain. This morning she had been enjoying her cereal and now she was fighting her way through smoke and flames to get out the last remaining kids before they burned alive.

Leave it to Joker to set off a bomb in an elementary school.

"Help! Please, help!" Their shrill voices called out as they ducked beneath their desks and cradled their heads in their laps keeping their palms over their necks like they had been trained. By Robin's count there were still five kids left inside that needed to be rescued and their team was down by two. The flames were just too much for Ms. Martian and Aqualad who were stuck outside trying to bring some order to the children so they could actually feel useful. Aqualad was ordering the kids to line up for one final count trying so hard to keep his mind off the teammates still inside the burning building.

'_Robin just came out with two more of the kids so there should be three left. Aqualad is keeping Robin on standby, he inhaled too much smoke.'_ Ms. Martian's calming voice rang in her head though Artemis could pick up the fear beneath the soothing tones. M'gann was scared but she was trying her hardest not to show it.

'_Got it. I'm in 3B and I see one of the kids. Girl, dark hair, pink dress.'_ Artemis answered as she inched closer to the girl beneath the desk.

She couldn't have been more than eight years old and her once bright pink dress was now stained with soot. Her hair that had been tied up in pigtails had slipped free and her sweat was making it press against her face. Those dark brown eyes were so full of fear they broke Artemis' heart as she bent down on her knees and crawled beneath a fallen beam to get to her. Despite the heat the poor thing was shivering and holding herself as tears streamed down her cheeks leaving lines in the dark ash that stained her skin.

"Sweetie, it'll be alright." Her voice was hoarse from all the smoke by she was trying to sound as calm as possible. Maternal simply wasn't something that Artemis did, that was M'gann's job. M'gann was the one that would whisper sweet words to reassure them all as they put their life on the line once more to go out and save a world that was heading for hell.

"I promise, it'll be alright. Just take my hand." Her gloved hand reached out towards the girl who seemed too petrified to move. The beam was too low for Artemis to crawl under and she couldn't grab hold of the girl unless she took her hand. Already she could hear the creaks coming from the ceiling and knew it wouldn't last much longer. The building was on its last leg and the fire had eaten through most of the support beams. It would collapse in less than five minutes and they would be buried unless she got them out of here.

"No! The fire is gonna hurt." The little girl managed to scream out as she crawled away from Artemis' hand backing herself up against one of the desk legs.

The archer cursed under her breath and tried to inch forward but it was no use. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder where her exposed skin had brushed against some hot metal that had burned her. It would probably inflate and fill with puss joining the hundreds of other marks on her body but she couldn't think of that now. She had to get this kid out of here before they were both killed.

"Take my hand now!" She barked out losing all semblance of calm and understanding.

M'gann was the sweet one, Artemis the rough. Her scream had been enough to jar the kid out of whatever stupor she had been as she tentatively reached out and placed her tiny palm against the gloved one. It was all Artemis needed as she clenched her hand around the smaller one and practically pulled the girl's arm out of her socket as she pulled her out from under the desk and next to her. The girl would probably need to see the hospital after but better her arm in a splint than her body six feet under.

'_Artemis? Artemis?!'_ M'gann sounded worried as she kept calling out the archer's name making Artemis grimace as she turned her back to the girl and helped her climb on. They would be too slow if she made the kid walk and she hardly looked like her legs would support her tiny body much longer.

'_I'm here. I got the kid and I'm coming out.'_ The girl wrapped her arms around her neck as Artemis heaved her up higher and started the slow journey back to the exit.

'_Oh thank god. Red Arrow and KF got the other two so you're the only ones left. Please…please hurry.'_ M'gann's voice cracked at the end as she tried to hold it together waiting with baited breath for her earth sister.

"Shit." Artemis spat out as she saw one of the doors engulfed in flames cutting off their shortest route. Superman would have never cursed in front of a child and had always said a hero's greatest strength was keeping a cool head under pressure. Well Superman was invincible and he could just go fuck himself right now because she had bigger things to worry about than teaching some kid a new word.

"There's another way out through the gym. We use it for recess." The little girl's voice sounded so soft in her ears that Artemis had to strain to hear her over the roar of the flames. Her tiny chin rested on the archer's shoulder and she was struggling so hard to keep her eyes open. She had to hurry, she just had to.

Disappointment.

The smoke had done its work and she could hardly breath without the black soot coating her lungs making her cough out in pain and gasp for air. Her lungs burned so bad that she couldn't even speak as she tried to swallow and grasp out at some relief.

Replacement.

The walls were spinning around her with each step and her vision grew blurry as the edges faded to darkness. The only source of light was the fire that called out to her a beacon and a terror wrapped up in a brilliant orange glow. Her head felt light and dizzy her eyes unfocused looking for things that weren't there.

Not good enough.

What business did she think she had in playing hero? Her family was evil, vile, the bad guys who caused the chaos not the ones who fought it. She was just fooling herself thinking that she could even compete with the others or that she was anywhere in their league.

Failure.

She felt so _heavy._ Each step was a burden that robbed her of what little energy she had left. Sweat rolled down her brow stinging her eyes as she licked her cracked lips. Would it really be so bad to rest for just a moment? A moment was all she needed to just lay down and catch her breath. It was so warm and she was so heavy. A nap couldn't hurt.

Artemis fell to her knees with her palms on the ground the only thing keeping her body from completely collapsing. She closed her eyes to the world around her and all she saw was a flash of red.

Roy.

He'd be loving this. Outside he was probably sneering and telling the others how he had been right all along and that she'd been too weak. He'd have that same stupid smug smirk on his face as he watched the building burn knowing that Artemis hadn't been strong enough to get out. That she hadn't been strong enough to take the shot. That arrogant bastard would be gloating by now knowing that he had cemented his place as the only archer that mattered.

That thought was enough light something in Artemis as gray eyes opened once more with a new determination in them. She rose from the ashes like a phoenix her eyes trained only on the gym doors as she pushed them open with a strength she shouldn't have had. Artemis was a woman possessed taking each step with a sense of purpose seemingly oblivious to the chaos that reigned around her burning everything it touched and destroying what lay in its path. The girl still clung to her neck her breathing so soft Artemis could hardly feel it.

The smoke was so thick she couldn't see through it but still she could make out the faint glow of the 'exit' sign. That glow was her focus and each step took her closer to it. Beams fell around her and the bleachers collapsed sending a shock thought the floor but the blonde didn't flinch.

She had to make it out.

With a great heave she pushed open the doors and the cool air hit her face like a blast. She could hardly make out the people through the tears in her eyes but she could hear her friends calling out for her as she took in a deep breath free of the poisonous smoke.

She'd done it.

She

had

done…

"ARTEMIS! NO!"

* * *

She'd spent a week in the infirmary being poked and prodded by nurses to make sure there was no lasting damage to her body and lungs. That week she'd had a terrible cough and headaches every hour but at least she'd made it out alive. Luckily she'd only suffered 1st degree burns that had been wrapped up and treated within a matter of hours. She'd blacked out as soon as she got out of the building and luckily Kid Flash had been there to catch her.

The little girl had been shaken up and a little worse for the wear but she hadn't suffered any real injuries all thanks to Artemis.

That had been last week and Batman still wouldn't let her go out on missions until she was back to her peak fighting condition. That left the archer with a lot of time to hang around the headquarters after school. Right now M'gann and Conner had gone out on a mission, Wally was still in school and Kaldur had gone to visit Atlantis for a bit. That just left her and Roy.

Roy hadn't said anything to her since that night and he'd hardly even acknowledged her presence. He'd gone with the rest of the team to see her at the hospital but he'd stayed in the back of the room and silently watched.

Just thinking about it was enough to bring a new swell of anger to Artemis who had been stalking the hallways for a good twenty minutes looking for the redhead so she could give him a piece of her mind. Finally she'd seen him going into the locker room before rushing after him wanting to tell him off right then and there.

"Hey you!" Artemis yelled out as she kicked open the door ready for a fight. "We need to talk."

Which would have been so much easier if Roy wasn't just standing there with nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So guess whose stuck in London 'cause she missed her connection with nothing to do? I hope it doesn't become a pattern that the only time this fic gets updated is when I'm stuck in a foreign country and bored out of my skull. Seriously, so sorry that I haven't updated in 3 months (holy shit!) but things have been pretty hectic and I've been in and out of the country for work. Thank you guys for reviewing and I'm sorry to make you wait so long.

**Just a warning:** The next chapter will be pretty…mature. I've been building up to it for a while now so just a warning for those of you that would like to avoid it.


	7. Control

**Content Warning:** Please note that this chapter contains mature content that may not be appropriate for some. If you find sexual content disagreeable then please feel free to just skip this chapter. You'll be able to progress through the story fine without having to read this.

* * *

Roy.

Naked.

Well, naked except for the towel that was currently wrapped around his waist acting as the only shield from prying eyes. Artemis had been ready to scream at him and give him a piece of her mind but now all she could do was gasp like a fish out of water completely devoid of an intelligent thought or a smart remark. When she'd imagined finally confronting Roy her mind had always pictured that more clothing would be involved.

"Close your mouth, replacement. You're starting to drool." His cold, taunting voice cut through her thoughts as she quickly clamped her mouth shut feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. If Roy was surprised he didn't show it; in fact, he looked more amused than anything as he rested one hand on his hip and cocked his head towards her waiting to see what she wanted.

"Please. Like there's anything to drool over." The blonde finally managed to sputter out with far less venom than she'd intended. It was a lie and they both knew it. Roy could be an arrogant little prick but he had a body many women would have happily run their fingers over. Years of training had sculpted him into something resembling a statue of a Greek warrior ready for battle. Still, gray eyes focused back on him not wanting to be accused of ogling him or anything. Artemis' pride was growing thinner by the minute and she wasn't sure she could take another blow to her ego from the other archer.

"Right…" He drawled, a lazy smirk on his face as his eyes sparked with amusement. Roy didn't believe her one bit but he'd play along for now.

It was moments like this that she felt stupid, weak, and childish. No matter how many missions she'd gone on and how many lives she'd saved he could always make her feel like some foolish little infant who was playing with things far above her league. A part of her just wanted to turn around and leave but she couldn't walk away after she'd called him out. Artemis had come here to finally put Roy in his place and she wouldn't give up now. Not after everything she'd been through.

"Do you always have to act like such a complete asshole?" She hissed out between clenched teeth, her hands balling up into fists as she glared at him never letting her gaze fall below his neck. It was a glare that had stopped Wally in his tracks but Roy didn't even flinch as he crossed his toned arms over his broad chest letting his own gaze wander up her body sizing her up for something else. He reminded her of a wolf stalking its frightened prey and waiting for the right moment to strike before tearing the cold, lifeless body apart. His lips curled into a hint of a chuckle as he stepped forward cutting the distance between them.

"No." He purred out, a deep sultry voice that reverberated into her very core. "I do that just for you."

"Don't I feel special." Artemis muttered as she raised her chin and pushed her shoulders back trying to gain back some of the confidence she'd had before walking in on Roy.

The steam of the showers was making it harder to breath and she could see the condensation forming on the tile walls as water droplets slid down the black and white tiles before sliding down towards the drain on the floor only a few feet away from them. The heat was almost unbearable and she could feel her skin pricking beneath her simple gray t-shirt. Her hair was probably turning into a frizzy mess with only the ponytail to hold it back.

"So, what do you want? I'm sure you came in here for more than just a show." Roy was only inches away from her now and Artemis had to crane her neck to even meet his eyes.

What _did_ she want?

He'd asked her the same question back when she'd broken into his apartment. She hadn't had an answer then and now, now that he was close enough to touch, she wasn't sure if she had an answer. She thought she'd storm in here and tell him that he was wrong about her, that she was more than just a replacement but the words wouldn't come out as easily as she had thought. When she had been lying on her hospital bed, Artemis had replayed this moment in her head pinning down every detail of her ultimate smack down on Roy. She had known exactly what she would have said as she gave the man the verbal lashing he deserved but all those carefully plotted fantasies flew out the window now that reality was staring at her.

"I-I did it." The words came out with far less conviction then she would have hoped and Roy did nothing more than arch a single eyebrow as he waited for her to continue.

"I got that girl out of the building. **I** got her out. Not you, not the team, not the league. **Me!**" As the words came spilling out she could feel her nerve returning to her. She kept replaying the moment that she'd pushed open the gym doors and the cool air hit her face. Even with all the fire and the smoke she'd been the one to rescue the little girl who would have surely died if she hadn't been there. That was her moment and she would let Roy take it away from her.

"No matter what you say, I'm more than your replacement. My name is Artemis and I'm here to stay." A long index finger jabbed into his chest with every word leaving a faint red mark on his wet skin as she made her point.

Roy needed to know that she wasn't going anywhere.

Gray eyes burned with fire as they stared up at blue ones waiting for some biting retort or backhanded compliment. Instead, Roy seemed to be smiling; if you could call it that. His lips were turned up but there was no spark of mirth in those cold blue orbs. Instead, all Artemis saw was hunger.

"Is that it?"

How was it that even in the moment of her great confrontation he could still make her feel so small? So insignificant? With great difficulty, the archer nodded her head in affirmation catching a whiff of the cologne he must have sprayed on after his shower. It was dark, musky; leather with a hint of cinnamon and smoked wood. The smell filled her with each breath she took and Artemis had to fight the urge to step back to get away from the intoxicating scent.

If she didn't want to punch him so bad she would have actually asked where he got it from.

"So your big mission, your breaking into my place, that was all just to prove something for me?" Roy cocked his head to the side never letting that masking smile slip from his face as he looked down at her. He was baiting her, trying to trap her but into what she didn't know. There was an eagerness in his voice that urged her to answer. This was a trap but Artemis had gone too far down the rabbit hole to see it.

"Yes."

Trap.

Mistake.

As soon as the word left her mouth she knew she had fucked up. Roy's grin only spread as he stepped closer pushing her back until she could feel the wet tile soak the fabric of her t-shirt. Artemis was pinned against the wall and Roy and she had no idea how it happened. She'd been far too lost in staring him down that she hadn't noticed how he inched her closer and closer towards the wall until his form was looming over her the hunger growing with each passing second.

"Just to prove it to me…" He mused as he reached hand up and entwined his fingers with the end of her ponytail. "I had no idea I meant so much to you, Replacement." His fingers toyed with her hair winding it around long, tapered digits in a practiced rhythm. The sight of golden locks being twirled between his fingers was almost mesmerizing and Artemis found herself have to tear her eyes away from the hypnotic sight. Somehow, the feeling of his fingers in her hair was more intimate than when he'd had her pinned against the floor.

"You don't!" She growled back though whether those words were meant for Roy or for herself was anyone's guess.

She took a labored breath trying to calm her nerves but forcing her heaving chest to press against his naked body. Roy leaned over her, his shadow encompassing her smaller form as Artemis' eyes darted around the room looking for some way to escape. The moisture that had seeped into her shirt was making her shiver as she took another deep breath trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach from the feel of his body against hers.

She needed to leave.

Grunting, the archer balled her hands into fists and pushed them out towards Roy intent on knocking him out of the way so she could make her escape. Unfortunately, the man was quicker as he grasped her wrists in a vice-like grip digging his fingers into her tender flesh. Artemis could only yelp in pain as he dragged her arms above her head holding them high as he pinned her wrists together with one hand. Struggle as she might, she couldn't break free from his no matter how hard she tried. The more she struggled the tighter he held her and soon she could feel the blood being cut off from her hands as her fingers started to tingle.

"Let. Me. Go!" She ordered thrashing against his solid frame. The guy had to be built out of rock considering he didn't even flinch as she tried to slam her body against his.

"No."

How could he sound so calm? Hell, he even sounded amused by her struggles and if her hands were free she would have punched him right in his smug little face.

"See, I think you lied to me, Replacement. And I don't like being lied to." Roy hissed as he leaned closer until his warm breath tickled her neck. His cheek pressed against hers and Artemis could feel his lips brush against the shell of her ear. He was so close now that there wasn't space for a sheet of paper between their bodies. The front of her t-shirt was now just as wet as the back and she could feel a trail of sweat down her back as she tried to turn her head away from his.

She bit down on her lip trying to suppress a whimper as he free hand ran up and down her side trailing his fingers against her shirt. His breath was so warm and Artemis could feel the heady sense of anticipation clouding her mind. Her skin pricked from the humidity in the room and blood rushed to her cheeks as she felt his hand slip under her shirt and onto her bare skin. If she was thinking clearer, Artemis may have wondered how the hell his towel stayed up but she was far too gone to even amuse such thoughts.

"Wha-what are you doing?" The blonde whimpered, hating how weak and needy her voice sounded as he continued her exploration of her body. She couldn't see his face but she knew he was smirking and her weakness. By now her fingers felt cold from the deficit of blood flowing to the digits but the rest of her body felt as if it were on fire.

"Testing a theory." He remarked. "I think this is what you were after all along, Replacement."

His fingers were calloused and rough from years of training as they glided over the smooth expanse of her stomach reaching higher and higher until they brushed against the outline of her bra. His hand was relentless in its exploration, in its domination.

Stroking.

Caressing.

Teasing.

Marking her as his own.

Artemis was silent, helpless. Pinned by his grip she was unable to do anything to stop him and, perhaps, if she were honest with herself she may admit that she didn't want to stop him. His hand was a serpent of sin leading her into the darkness that made her knees weak and her breath catch in her throat. Just the feeling of his body against her own was so _good_ that she didn't want it to stop. The warrior inside her demanded she put an end to it but the girl she'd so long neglected craved this dominant touch.

Chapped lips parted letting out a single, solitary moan encompassing all the desire she'd tried to keep buried inside.

"Good girl." Roy whispered in her ear his voice the guttural howl of a wolf staking its claim. He turned his head and she could feel the rough stubble on his cheek graze her as she caught sight of cold blue peering at her with boundless yearning.

Artemis couldn't even yelp out in surprise as his lips crushed against her own capturing them in a searing kiss. There was nothing sweet or gentle about the kiss. Instead, it was one that screamed of dominance as his tongue pushed past her lips probing her mouth and pinning down her own tongue. Artemis wanted to fight back but she couldn't under his relentless pressure as he pushed against her harder bruising her lips. Eventually, a part of her gave out and she yielded to his kiss, his touch.

Roy tasted like peppermint tough that sharp taste was soon interrupted by something copper filling her mouth. It took a moment for her to register the pain as her lip sent signals to her mind that he had bit her and the copper she tasted was her own blood. His hand didn't stay idle as it slid beneath her bra and his thumb flicked over raised peaks. She moaned again into the kiss feeling pleasure course through her body making her slump against him.

Control.

This was what it felt like to give up all control.

Artemis had spent her whole life fighting to keep the smallest bit of control as her world turned upside down. Even in fits of anger she still held on to her emotions never letting anything crack beneath the hard shell she had built around herself. No one, not even her father, had been able to wrench her command from her grip but somehow Roy had torn it apart and left her exposed and naked even beneath her layers of clothing.

All too soon the heat of his lips left hers as they traveled down her chin tracing the strong curve of her jaw all the way to her neck where he bit into the tender flesh drawing more crimson liquid. Artemis was left panting and wide-eyed her mind a jumble of strange emotions and dark thoughts.

She wanted so desperately to slip under those cold blue waves.

Fall.

Unbridled.

Unbound.

So very free.

"Man, you should have seen the look on his face! I told you I could kick his ass -"

Wally's voice cut in through the tension as it echoed through the halls followed by Robin's laugh. The rest of the team must have come back and the sounds of their voices was all it took to pull her away from the blissful reverie she had found herself in. Just like that, Roy had let her go and she'd found herself slumped against the wall her hand clutching her chest looking up at the redhead who seemed utterly unfazed by the interruption.

Artemis didn't even look back as she sprinted out of the room her heart beating in her ears and her wet shirt clinging to her body. She ran until her lungs burned and her legs just about gave up unable to carry her weight. She ran until she couldn't hear any voices, until she was all-alone in an empty corridor with only the sound of a flickering light to keep her company. It was there that she finally gave up and slumped against the cold metallic wall until she was on the floor hugging her knees to her chest.

A trembling hand reached to her bruised lips and when she pulled her fingers back she could see them stained with blood.

Roy.

Whatever had just happened, whatever he had just awoken inside of her. She still couldn't make sense of it all as she held herself tightly trying to ignore the smell of his cologne that still clung to her body. Whatever this was she couldn't make sense of it but one thing was certain;

She wanted more.

* * *

**A/N: **I am so sorry this update took so long! I was completely overwhelmed by the holidays and projects that I didn't even have time to really sit down and right. And, to be totally honest, the new season of YJ has left me very underwhelmed. I just feel like it is so rushed and we're not even getting an insight into so many of the new characters. I get that Blue Beetle is an important part in this arch but we still know next to nothing about the other members of the team. It's just very disappointing and I do not like many of the new episodes.

Okay, so this chapter was actually supposed to go a completely different way but upon rereading 's guidelines I kind of had to scrap what I was planning and go in a completely different direction. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait though I'm not sure when the next one is going to come up because now I have to plan something completely different.

Please leave any comments, questions or criticism in the reviews or PM me if you would like. I'd be happy to address anything the readers may be concerned with. Oh, and one more thing.

**Thank you to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing this story! **I know it's frustrating that I haven't been updating but I'd really like to thank you guys for putting up with my delays and still reading it! Much love!


End file.
